


Визжащая хижина | Shrieking Shack

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Modeling, Shrieking Shack, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Модель Визжащей хижины.
Comments: 58
Kudos: 159
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Челлендж





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: картон, дерево, искусственный мех, кокосовое волокно, хозяйственные губки, бамбуковые палочки, фоамиран, самозастывающая глина, бумага, пенопласт, акриловые краски, клей пва, термоклей, клей "Момент", туристический фонарик. Возможно, что-то еще, о чем автор просто забыл.  
> 27 фотографий.


	2. История ошибок. 30+ фото процесса

Для начала нужно предупредить, что автор делал это в первый раз и допустил много ошибок. Сейчас многие вещи он сделал бы по-другому. Поэтому следовать этому мастер-классу дословно не стоит - лучше посмотрите туториалы более умных и опытных людей. Зато автор хорошо рисует и смог скрыть многие огрехи с помощью красок и такой-то матери.  
Разумеется, вам потребуются не только материалы, но и инструменты. Сначала вам может показаться, что хватит простых ножниц. Но лучше сразу купить резак и кусачки. Это сильно облегчит и ускорит работу, тем более что где-то в середине процесса вы все равно воскликнете: "Да любись оно конем!" - и отправитесь в магазин инструментов.  
Тот же совет касается клеевого пистолета, поскольку собирать картонную основу с помощью любого другого клея вы будете до скончания веков.  
Презрительно поплюйте на школьные тюбики с ПВА. Вам нужно не меньше литра.  
Также отличной идеей будет просто ходить по "Ашану" и рассматривать предметы, размышляя: "Ммм, из этой папки для документов получатся отличные стекла для окон".  
Теперь, когда ваш дом безнадежно завален всевозможным хламом и инструментами, можно приступать. Хотя, конечно, вы можете поступить, как автор, и каждые три дня бежать в магазин и копить хлам постепенно.

Шаг первый. Начинаем строить выкройку на картоне. Ну, то есть прикидываем стопятьсот раз, пробуем сложить все из бумаги, а потом просто плюем, выкидываем и начинаем строить сразу на картоне с присказкой: "Ну, если чо, потом подравняем". Спойлер: это работает.

Шаг второй. Используем картонные уголки (рандомные), чтобы склеить дно с передней и задней частью и сразу задать наклон стен.

Сразу прокрашиваем внутренние стены, чтобы неокрашенный картон потом не торчал изнутри.

Шаг третий. Намечаем и приклеиваем крышу. Все еще руководствуемся пресвятым рандомом и примерным представлением о будущей форме.

Шаг четвертый. Методом "приложить к нужному месту и наметить края тута" делаем выкройку для боковых стен. Этим методом мы будем немало пользоваться в дальнейшем.

И склеиваем все воедино.

Шаг пятый. Итак, у нас получилась кривая коробка - чем кривее, тем интереснее будет выглядеть домик в итоге. Но углы все-таки стоит подравнять с помощью резака. Теперь намечаем будущие окна, дверь и прочие важные детали.

И прорезаем их. 

Шаг шестой. Добавляем детали: основу для дымохода, эркеры, козырек над входом.

Шаг седьмой. Готовим материалы для отделки. Автор использовал изгвазданный спанбонд для создания занавесок и три вида "древесины" для облицовки: тонкие палочки для кофе, палочки из расплетенного бамбукового коврика и палочки для эскимо. У палочек для кофе и эскимо потребовалось обрезать закругленные концы, а последние - еще и расщепить, поскольку они слишком широкие и толстые. И поверьте, эти чертовы палочки сделаны, как минимум, из адамантия, поэтому резать их пришлось ножницами по металлу и кусачками. Зато они придают очаровательный эффект "этот чертов дом сейчас развалится!"

Также собираем рамы для окон

Шаг седьмой. Делаем основание из пенопласта. Если у вас есть толстые куски, вы можете просто вырезать нужную форму. Автору же пришлось склеить между собой пенопластовые плиты для потолка.

Шаг восьмой. Обклеиваем основу палочками, стараясь чередовать материалы и оставлять небольшие зазоры. Активно используем метод "приложить, наметить и отрезать". Дымоход обклеиваем салфетками, вымоченными в ПВА, и выкладываем кирпичами, нарезанными из фоамирана. Если вас не успокаивает процесс наклеивания сотни крохотных кирпичиков и палочек, то что вы вообще здесь делаете?

Шаг девятый. Делаем черепицу, нарезая картон лентами и делая в нем надрезы на одинаковом расстоянии. Собираем на ПВА, наклеивая в шахматном порядке. Не забываем выдирать отдельные сегменты и сдвигать ряды, чтобы создать эффект "эта хрень упадет тебе на голову в любой момент".

Шаг десятый. Приклеиваем дом к основе и в качестве грунтовки наносим слой черной краски, смешанной с ПВА. Примерно тут вы, как и автор, обнаружите, что было бы гораздо удобнее сначала покрасить основу, а потом уже наклеить рамы со стеклами, чтобы не запачкать их краской. Поскольку в нашем случае дом заброшен, испачканные стекла не слишком портят картину, но в ином случае это могло стать проблемой.

  
Покрываем основу самозастывающей глиной, а также делаем дверь с петлями из разогнутых скрепок и табличку.

  
Шаг одиннадцатый. Красим дом и приклеиваем на основание траву из подкрашенного искусственного меха и хозяйственной губки, натертой на обычной кухонной терке.  
Готово. Осталось придумать, где вы будете хранить эту огромную бесполезную штуковину!


End file.
